


Second circle of hell

by lone_nightingale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_nightingale/pseuds/lone_nightingale
Summary: No one can escape grief.Jasper knows this a bit too much.





	Second circle of hell

The second circle of hell, no mercy, no death, just never ending torture.  
A hurricane in the second circle of hell, swiping away sinners from their feet.  
Insignificant, pathetic, expendable, like livestocks, in the second circle of hell.  
Doth thou think thou knoweth pain? Think again.

One heart, two souls and different bodies.  
Chained in the lull of affection and young love.  
Frowned upon by society in a mountain of paintings.  
Paintings that are the only window to the outside world.

A mountain who was like a beast, swallowed up everything in its path.  
Avarice was like a disease, spreading through vein like poison.  
It stains their heart black, stains their mind.  
Even the children’s cries could not stop them.

The second circle of hell, however morbid she liked it.  
Now desolate and empty the mountain stood.  
Once there was laughter and chatter, now as empty as his heart.  
A phantom smile stuck on her pretty, pale face, painted a shade too blue.

His golden haired friend did not meant to.  
But she pulled the lever to massacre them all.  
In her eyes she was slaying the beast, and his heart alongside his one and only.  
They are all damned, in the second circle of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this for school work, it was fun.


End file.
